


Ghosts

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Before Death, Emotional Sex, F/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How was it fair that they were to be separated once again? Made for a plot bunny from @timepetalsprompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

Rose watched in solemn detachment as London became a crumbled wasteland. The screams of her colleagues filled the air as bright red rays turned them to dust; she moved to run out from the alleyway and help, but a cool hand gripped hers to hold her in place. 

 

“We can’t help them. We can’t even help ourselves.”

 

Rose looked up at her new human Doctor, a frown planted on her lips. He looked as hopeless as she felt. “We have to help them.” She hated how her voice shook.

 

He swallowed and looked out at the massacre, wincing as their last member was annihilated the moment she stepped out from her own hiding spot. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

 

“We’re going to die.”  She said it so matter-of-factly that the Doctor winced again. She knew he what he was thinking -  _ what things have you gone through to harden you so thoroughly? _ She counted herself lucky to never have to tell him now. She took in his wrinkled blue suit; they hadn’t even been together again long enough to get him a new wardrobe. In fact, she had kept her distance the past couple days in this parallel world, not ready to let him in after losing  _ him _ so soon. She now cursed her emotions from denying her what she’s seeing for the first time.

 

She’d never know the intimacy of his naked touch. Never just  _ enjoy _ their time together - late night strolls through the city, the Doctor and her mother fighting over wedding arrangements, the birth of their first child. Nothing. 

 

She could rectify one of those. 

 

She pulled her hand out of the Doctor’s, ignoring the hurt look he shot her way. Instead, she moved it to his arm to guide him toward her. Her jaw dimpled as she held back the feelings accompanying the notion that this would be the first and last time they’d have this. 

 

“Rose, what are you-”

 

She cut him off with her lips on his. Teeth clashed as she pried his mouth open with her tongue and she quickly angled her head to get a better grip. 

 

The Doctor was only frozen in shock for a few moments before he was pressing her roughly against the brick wall, already hardening. He glided his hands up her hips and to her waist and pulled her tight against him, clinging to her as if she’d disappear under his very touch. He pulled from her mouth and kissed down her throat to nip at her collarbone, causing Rose to moan as her head fell back. 

 

Unable to handle the teasing any longer and knowing they didn’t have much time before they were taken over, she moved around him to open the right backdoor of her Torchwood-issued SUV. At his slightly confused look, she responded, “Less likely to find us right away.” 

 

He nodded silently - truthfully, this was the quietest Rose had ever seen him - and motioned for her to get into the vehicle. Once she got in and slid down onto her back, he climbed over top of her and shut the door behind him. He stared down at her, that familiar mixture of pain and pity in his gaze. “Rose, I-”

 

She shushed him and pulled him down to her lips with a hand on the back of his neck. She bent one knee so he could settle down on top of her - she moaned at the feel of his fully-grown erection pressing against her middle. “Now,” she panted while pulling away as much as she could to begin unbuckling his trousers. 

 

His breathing increased and his eyes fluttered closed when one tiny warm hand wrapped around him. “Oh, Rose. You have no idea how bloody long I’ve wanted this.”

 

“I know now.” She tugged his trousers and pants down far enough so his cock could bob free, and then had him sit up so she could awkwardly discard her own bottoms. As she worked, the Doctor let his hands roam over her breasts, pinching one nipple through her clothing. She breathed out to try and calm herself enough to finish her task and immediately laid back down after, spreading her legs as well as she could in the cramped space. She placed a sweet kiss on his throat before whispering, “We don’t have much time.” 

 

The Doctor’s teeth clenched at her words and he nodded. He pulled one of her thighs up on his hip and took himself in hand, rubbing himself up and down her slit for lubrication. He reveled in the small mew that came from her and pushed inside. A string of Gallifreyan left his lips as he sank as deep as he could go. He put one hand on the back of the seat to gain leverage and began to pump in and out of her. “ _ Rassilon _ , you feel amazing.” 

 

She nodded and wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer. She was already on razor’s edge due to adrenaline and she could tell he was the same. Wanting to feel even closer, she wound her arms under his own arms and onto his back so she could be flush against him as he moved. The angle had his pelvis pressing against her clit, which caused her to cry out. It was only a matter of thrusts later before she came around him. Her teeth sank into his shoulder as she rode out her orgasm. 

 

The feel of Rose tightening around him was enough to push him over the edge. He shuddered and dropped down on top of her, breathing heavily. The moment he was coherent, he took the time to memorize her every curve while peppering kisses all over her face. 

 

Reality set in for Rose when she heard the loud, unmistakable footsteps of their enemy. A tear slid down the side of her face as she stared into the Doctor’s eyes. “I love you.” 

 

He smiled at her softly, his own eyes watering. “Oh, Rose Tyler. I-”

 

And then the world was gone.


End file.
